Le vagabondage
by Dawn of victory
Summary: Entre la bataille de TobaFushimi et la rencontre avec Kaoru, Kenshin à vagabondé pendant 10 ans. Voici donc l'histoire de son vagabondage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

A la mort de mon père, le dojo de l'esprit vivant Kamiya m'est revenu. Mais tous les disciples fuyaient, car un homme se faisant passé pour le patriote Battosaï et prétendant être de cette école en salissait le nom. Un vagabond du nom de Himura Kenshin me vint en aide. J'appris par la suite qu'il était le véritable Battosaï. Me moquant de son passé, je le recueilli en tant que Kenshin. Mais son passé de Battosaï le rattrapa bien vite...

Aujourd'hui je me demande, qu'en est-il de son passé ? Non pas celui de Battosaï, car ce n'est pas de cet homme-là que je me suis éprise, mais du passé de Kenshin.

Battosaï disparut dès la fin de la guerre civile. Au plus profond de moi je souhaite pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'est plus de ce monde... Mais entre la fin de l'assassin, et ma rencontre avec Kenshin, dix ans ce sont écoulés. Qu'en est-il de cette période ?

La guerre civile est enfin terminée. Il n'y a plus de place pour quelqu'un comme Battosaï en cette nouvelle ère de paix. Trop de sang a déjà coulé pour que la restauration fût possible. Les assassins doivent maintenant se retirer. Battosaï Himura n'est plus. Maintenant commence le vagabondage. Une nouvelle vie. Un nouvel homme. Himura Kenshin .

"Je trouverai le moyen de défendre les gens vivant dans une nouvelle ère sans faire couler le sang."

C'est par ses mots que Kenshin tira un trait sur son passé d'assassin. Il reçut le sabre à lame inversée de Maître Sakkû. Ainsi commence son errance.

"Me voici enfin à Osaka ! " Kenshin ignorait comment ses pas l'avaient conduit ici, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que les bruits prodigués par son ventre devaient s'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville. Il avait peu d'argent, mais il devait manger quelque chose, sa survie en dépendait.

"-Oh mon bon jeune homme ! Vous avez l'air passablement affamé !

-En effet on peut présenter les choses sous cet angle, répondit Kenshin tout en se demandant ce que cette vieille femme lui voulait.

-Venez donc manger quelque chose, je vous ferai un prix !"

Le vagabond n'avait pas remarqué l'enseigne indiquant "Suki-Yaki" au dessus de la porte. Il eut rapidement fait de trouver un repas moins coûteux, mais après tout, la vieille ne lui avait-elle pas promis une remise sur sa pitance ? Il s'installa donc à une table, feignant d'ignorer les regards appuyés que lui lançaient tous les autres clients. L'ex-patriote savait pourquoi il attirait autant l'attention. Le sabre qu'il portait en était la cause. ce malgré l'interdiction il continuait d'arborer toute arme qui lui avait valu quelques altercations avec la police. Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que la lame du sabre était inversée. Ce sabre ne pouvait pas tuer.

"-Vous attisez drôlement la méfiance avec votre sabre mon p'tit !"

La vieille était de retour avec un plat de Suki Yaki fumant et sentant délicieusement bon. Subjugué par ce repas qui l'attendait, Kenshin pardonna à la vieille femme la façon dont elle l'avait appelé. Car s'il était bien une chose que le rouquin détestait plus que le natto, c'était qu'on l'appelle comme un enfant. Il n'était certes pas bien vieux, mais l'idée que l'on puisse parler ainsi à un ancien patriote était pour lui inconcevable. Il faisait pourtant des efforts pour rompre avec son passé de Battosaï, mais certains principes ne pouvaient s'acquérir du jour au lendemain, par simple volonté.

"BrrrRRRrrrroooooOOOooooowWWww"

Ce bruit le ramena à la réalité, devant son repas fumant. Il saisit ses baguettes et se mit à manger goulûment, ce qui lui coûta des regards bien plus insistants.

Bien repus et en proie à un désir de faire une bonne sieste, le vagabond alla voir la patronne pour payer son repas puis parti à la recherche d'un lieu paisible où il pourrait s'assoupir quelques heures. Après quelques minutes de marche, il découvrit un petit lac bordé de cerisiers, et s'allongea à l'ombre de l'un d'eux.

Suki Yaki : Plat japonais qui consiste à tremper du boeuf finement coupé, tofu et légumes dans de la sauce de soja sucré avec du saké doux (mirin). Seul la coupe des ingrédients est faite dans la cuisine tandis que la nourriture est cuite sans une casserole peu profonde sur la table.

Natto : Nourriture japonaise venant d'une fermentation de graines de soja enveloppé par de la paille de riz et maintenu à une température de 40°. Bien que la paille contient naturellement les bactéries nécessaires, maintenant les gens utilisent celles cultivées. Il est populaire principalement dans l'est du Japon et le centre principal de fabrication est à la ville de Mito dans le département Ibaraki. Il est consommé avec de la sauce de soja.

Source : http/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

"-Oh regarde, l'homme là-bas ! Il porte un sabre !

-Ohh ! Mais on a plus le droit maintenant ! Papa il a cadenassé le sien !

-Hey les garçons vous faites quoiiiii ?

-CHUUUT Akito ! Tu vas le réveiller ! crièrent à l'unisson les deux garçons

-Et ce serait mal ? demanda Akito.

-Bien sûr, c'est un homme dangereux, regarde, il porte un sabre malgré l'interdiction, ça veut dire qu'il ne craint pas la police ! Mais...NON AKITOOOO !"

La petite Akito marchait déjà d'un bon pas vers l'homme endormi. Elle l'observa longuement avant de saisir son sabre, au plus grand désespoir de ses deux frères.

"-C'est lourd ! Comment fait-il pour manier une pareille arme ?

-Ca demande beaucoup d'entraînement, dit Kenshin, visiblement réveillé."

Akito sursauta et recula de quelques pas quand l'homme aux cheveux roux se leva, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et le fixa d'un regard flamboyant.

Les deux frères de Akito accourèrent et se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la fillette, déterminés à la défendre si cet homme tentait quelque chose.

"-Bonjour. Qui êtes vous pour importuner un pauvre homme durant son sommeil ?

- Je suis Urashima Shôta ! Voici mon petit frère Yûsuke et ma petite soeur Akito. Et toi étranger, qui es-tu pour porter un sabre malgré l'interdiction ?

-Urashima ? Ce nom m'est familier... (Kenshin se creuse ) Hmm, n'est-ce pas le nom d'un Kôgyô ?

-L'ère Edo est terminée ! Et mon père est un noble artisan ! Descendant d'un digne maître des sabres, il à décider de ne plus fabriquer d'armes qui tuent pour sauver l'honneur de notre famille ! Ne le traite pas de Kôgyô ! s'indigna le petit Yûsûke.

-Excusez-moi mes petits mais...HEY ! TE SAUVES PAS COMME CA TOI !"

Akito se sauvait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, serrant contre elle le lourd sabre de Kenshin. Ce dernier mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Quand il se décida à partir à la poursuite de la fillette, elle était déjà loin.

Arrivant dans le centre d'Osakâ, le vagabond, passablement essoufflé, essayait tant bien que mal de repérer Akito mais il y avait foule dans la rue. Croyant la voir, il s'engagea dans une rue qui s'avéra être une impasse. Nulle trace de la gamine.

"Rurouni ! Si tu as assez d'orgueil pour te promener avec un sabre, c'est que tu le mérites ! Tu vas donc devoir te battre contre moi !"

L'homme possédant cette voix caverneuse atterrit devant Kenshin. Il lança le sabre à lame inversée à son propriétaire avant de brandir le sien, qui était en bois, bien évidemment.

"-Je ne souhaite pas me battre, signala Kenshin avant que des hostilités ne s'engagent.

-Te crois-tu en mesure de choisir ? répondit l'adversaire du vagabond"

Avant que l'ancien patriote n'ai put faire quoi que ce soit, l'autre fonça sur lui, levant son arme. Ses yeux brillaient d'une haine si forte que Kenshin n'en avait plus vue dans le regard d'un homme depuis Toba-Fushimi.

"Mais qui peut bien être cet homme ? pensa-t-il, évitant de justesse un coup frontal"

Himura se remit vite en position, prêt à parer, mais son ennemi ne semblait pas attaquer à nouveaux.

"Tu es aussi rapide, Rurouni ! Ce combat promet d'être intéressant !"

Déjà il portait un nouveau coup que Kenshin évita aisément. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon, l'homme changea de technique. Il tenait son sabre d'une seule main, horizontalement. C'était une technique que Kenshin ignorait mais qui ne semblait pas dangereuse. Le vagabond était confiant, jusqu'à ce qu'au tout dernier moment, son adversaire changea de position et fonça sur lui.

"Je connais cette technique, je l'ai déjà vue à Toba-Fushimi ! C'est celle qu'utilisait Saïto !"

Kenshin effectua un bond impressionnant au-dessus du sabre de son adversaire avant d'être touché, puis fonça sur lui

"TECHNIQUE DE L'ECLAT DU DRAGON DE L'ECOLE HITTEN MITSURUGI !hurla-t-il "

Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, cette technique vint à bout de son adversaire. Mais grâce à sa lame inversée, Kenshin n'avait fait que blesser son ennemi. Ce dernier gémissait de douleur et se roulait par terre. Quand il vît Kenshin devant lui, il se ressaisit rapidement.

"-Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Maintenant que je suis vaincu je vais te répondre : Mon nom a peu d'importance, tu peux m'appeler Ryôta. Depuis sa création, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire partie du Shinsengumi. Mais je n'avais pas les aptitudes nécessaires. Cependant, un homme du nom de Hajime Saïto m'a encouragé à m'entraîner encore et encore. Il m'a permit de me battre à ses côtés à Toba-Fushimi. Mais, honte à moi, j'ai fuis comme un lâche quand j'ai vu que le Shinsengumi ne gagnerait pas. Je t'ai vu, BATTOSAÏ, je t'ai vu tous les tuer ! -Oui je t'ai reconnu grâce à ta cicatrice- et depuis ce jour, je me suis dit que seul la mort pourrait pardonner ma lâcheté, et je souhaitais mourir de la main d'un homme digne. Pour moi tu es cet homme, Battosaï. Tu as vaincu le Shinsengumi, alors c'est de ta main que je veux mourir. Je t'en prie, achève-moi. Je ne vivrai jamais en paix, alors offre-moi au moins l'honneur de mourir sous ta lame, même si je ne le mérite pas !"

Kenshin garda longtemps le silence. Son regard était impénétrable. Aucune expression n'était lisible sur son visage. Mais quand l'homme le pria de répondre, le vagabond aux cheveux roux s'accroupit près de lui et sourit.

"-Je ne suis pas un homme digne. Juste un vagabond qui essaye de rompre avec son passé d'assassin. Comme tu peux le voir, la lame de mon sabre est inversée. Je m'interdis désormais de tuer. J'ai déjà versé bien trop de sang, et je ne peux te reprocher d'avoir fuit devant une mort certaine, toi qui n'avait rien à faire dans un tel combat. Quoiqu'il en soit je ne te tuerai pas.

-Mais...mais ! Je ne peux continuer à vivre, je dois mourir, ne me laisse pas dans une telle situation ! implora l'homme blessé

-Non, tu dois trouver le moyen de te faire pardonner autrement..."

Sur ces mots le vagabond se releva et partit, laissant seul son misérable agresseur.

Kôgyô : Bien que la notion de caste ne s'applique pas au Japon, la **période Edo** (江戸時代, _Edo jidai_) a vu l'apparition d'un **système hiérarchique** confucéen de classification des individus par rapport à leurs origines sociales et leurs métiers (身分制度, _minbun seido_).

Le Kôgyô fait parti de ce système hiérarchique

1 Bushi

1.1 Daimyō

1.1.1 Daimyō Shimpan

1.1.2 Daimyō Fudai

1.1.3 Daimyō Tozama

1.2 Samurai

1.2.1 Samourai du Shogun

1.2.2 Samurai des Daimyo

2 Nômin 3 Kôgyô 4 Shônin 5 Burakumin 6 Hinin

Les Kôgyô sont ceux qui "transforment" les artisans...

Source : http/fr. signifie vagabond (ceux qui conaissent le manga vont trouver cette précision futile, "Kenshin le vagabond" dont le titre original est "Rurouni Kenshin")


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

"Où vas-tu, l'homme au sabre ?"

Le vagabond reconnût immédiatement la voix de Akito. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle avait volé son sabre, et si elle l'avait délibérément donné à Ryôta ou si ce dernier le lui avait volé à son tour. Mais avant qu'il ait pût ouvrir la bouche, Akito se remit à courir. Fatigué mais toutefois déterminé à savoir, Kenshin la suivit dans les rues d'Osakâ. Il arriva enfin devant l'enseigne "Urashima" qu'il avait vu lors de son arrivé dans cette ville.

"Hmm...Voici donc la demeure de ce Kôg...de cet artisan !" Même dans ses pensées, le rouquin se devait de respecter l'honneur de cette famille, et d'oublier le terme de "kôgyô".

Mais il fût tiré de ses réflexions par des cris émanant de la maison Urashima.

"-Ah te voilà toi ! Tes frères sont rentrés il y a un bon bout de temps ! On était tous inquiets pour toi !

-Mais papa, ce n'est pas ma faute c'est...c'est Ryôta, il..."

Kenshin éternua bruyamment, ce qui mit fin à la querelle. Urashima-san relacha sa fille et vint s'incliner devant Kenshin.

"-Veuillez m'excuser noble étranger. Bienvenue dans la modeste boutique Urashima. Que désirez-vous ?

-Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Akito-chan à propos de ce...Ryôta, répondit Kenshin sans quitter la fillette des yeux.

-Akito ? Ryôta ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ces deux là ? Quoi que ce soit je m'en porte garant et je...

-Non ! Je souhaite juste lui parler, coupa le vagabond."

Urashima-san apporta du thé au rouquin tandis que celui-ci était assis dans le jardin avec Akito. La fillette n'avait pas dit mot et craignait visiblement que Kenshin n'engage la conversation, ce qu'il fit toutefois.

"-Alors, Akito-chan, pourquoi as-tu pris mon sabre ?

-Je voulais faire courir un vagabond, rétorqua la gamine, sa crainte ayant fait place à de l'assurance.

-Et quand le vagabond eut fini de courir, qu'as-tu fais du sabre ?

-Je l'ai donnée à Ryôta, car il le voulait.

-C'est lui qui te l'avait demandé ? interrogea Kenshin, ne comprenant pas où l'enfant voulait en venir.

-Pas directement. Mais il parlait tout le temps de combattre "l'homme à la cicatrice", alors j'ai pensé qu'en lui donnant votre arme, il aurait ce qu'il voulait."

Akito avait le visage songeur, comme si elle commençait à douter de l'utilité de ses actes. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi un tel combat était si important pour Ryôta, mais ne souhaitait apparemment que son bonheur.

"-Qui est Ryôta pour toi ? demanda le vagabond

-C'est mon cousin ! Ses parents sont morts assassinés pas les Tokugawa parce qu'ils étaient pour l'occidentalisation; alors nous l'avons recueillis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour s'en sortir tout seul. Mon père pense qu'il assez vieux depuis déjà très longtemps, et il attend l'occasion pour le chasser."

Ryôta ne revint qu'après que la nuit fût tombée. Aux vues de ses bandages, Kenshin pensa qu'il était aller faire un tour chez le médecin. Urashima-san le sermonna longuement sur son retard, et sur l'inutilité de se battre. Le vagabond ne se montra que lorsque l'oncle demanda à son neveu qui l'avait si sévèrement corrigé.

"-TOI ! s'écria Ryôta. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Il est mon invité, expliqua Urashima-san. Pour le dédommager des bêtises de Akito...et apparemment des tiennes aussi."

Une rage inqualifiable semblait bouillir en Ryôta, contre laquelle il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces. Après de gros efforts pour se contenir, le jeune homme s'approcha de Kenshin et s'agenouilla.

"-Himura-san, je sais que vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre refus. Toutefois, je vous implore à nouveau, de me laisser vous suivre et vous servir, jusqu'à ce que mes fautes soient expiées !"

Son regard était si déterminé que Kenshin en tressaillit. Il ne considérait pas la fuite comme une faute. Certains hommes étaient faits pour le combat, et d'autres non. Ryôta entrait dans cette seconde catégorie. Le vagabond s'apprêtait à infliger un nouveau refus au pauvre garçon quand Urashima-san revint.

"Ryôta à genoux ! Ca par exemple ! Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner ! S'en est trop ! J'en ai assez de tes bêtises. Tu es maintenant assez vieux pour survivre par toi-même. Tu as passé suffisamment de temps dans cette maison. Tu n'y as plus ta place !"

Ryôta fit de gros efforts pour contenir son désespoir. Il était chassé de cette maison qui constituait le seul lieu où il lui restait une famille. Chassé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en partir. Son oncle le haïssait-il donc tant qu'il lui prenait jusqu'à la seule dignité qu'il lui restait, en l'empêchant de partir de son plein gré ?

Akito qui avait assisté à la scène éclata en sanglot, et courut se blottir dans les bras de son cousin.

S'en était trop pour Kenshin. Il se souvenait des paroles de la fillette "il attend l'occasion pour le chasser". Cette occasion, c'était lui qui l'avait fournie à Urashima-san...

"-Urashima ! Vous n'aurez pas à chasser votre neveu, car avant que vous n'arriviez je lui ais demandé de m'accompagner pour mon prochain voyage.

-HAHAHA vous ne devriez pas, ce garçon est un incap...

-ASSEZ ! coupa Kenshin. Vous n'avez pas à l'humilier. Il est ce qu'il est, et en l'acceptant chez vous, vous deviez savoir à quoi vous vous engagiez. Si vous vous êtes trompez, c'est à vous d'être conspué, mais pas à lui. Je le prends avec moi maintenant. "

Seuls les sanglots de Akito vinrent briser le silence pesant qui tentait de s'installer. Elle s'aggripait à son cousin comme s'il menaçait de s'évaporer. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de l'enfant et sur les épaules de Ryôta.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la fillette se déroba à l'étreinte et s'avança vers Kenshin.

"-Tu as sauvé la dignité qu'il restait à Ryôta alors qu'il t'avait agressé. Tu es un homme bien Rurouni, et même si tu m'enlèves mon cousin, je te remercie. Maintenant promets-moi une chose. Tu reviendras me voir un jour, quand Ryôta t'auras quitté."

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Kenshin acquiesça pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Les mots étaient désormais inutiles. Il saisit Ryôta par le bras et le releva, puis ils s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans la nuit. Ryôta n'aura pas put adresser ses adieux à Yûsuke et Shôta.


End file.
